Secrets And Lies
by mars2192
Summary: What if there was another reason for Karen marrying Stan....
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets And Lies**

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me! I don't have anything you would want!

**A/N: **My second fic! Probably going to be based around Olivia and Mason. Hope you like! I am going to do the missing scene of my other fic but I just wanted to get a start on this. Enjoy!

**Summary:**What if there was another reason for Karen marrying Stan…

On the living room wall of the Walker penthouse sits a large family portrait, which was taken many years ago. They look like the perfect happy family. There's Mum, Dad, Son and Daughter. Daughter sits of Daddy's knee, while Son sits on Mum's. With all of their cheesy grins, you could think they were the most perfect and happy family alive. But all families have their secrets and flaws.

'Mason, hurry up and get out of the bathroom!' Fourteen-year-old Olivia Walker yelled to her twin brother. 'I've got ballet class at eleven and if I'm late I'll get in shit!' Olivia was a petite girl. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a very pale complexion.

'Calm down! I'll be out in two minutes!' Mason said while trying to keep the toothpaste in his mouth. He loved making his sister squirm about being late for ballet. Mason looked very similar to his sister but with blue eyes.

'Dad, would you tell Mason to hurry up?' Olivia complained to her father as he walked by.

'He'll be out in a few minutes.' Stan laughed at his daughter's eccentrics. Stan was a rather large man. Many people wondered how Olivia and Mason weren't heavy like him. Stan had very light brown hair. He didn't look at all like his children.

'But I'm going to be late for ballet!' Olivia continued to complain.

'No, you're not! It's only nine o'clock.' Stan continued to laugh. 'And if you are running late see if Karen will give you a lift.' Olivia kept knocking on the bathroom door while Stan walked away.

'I'm out now. Chill out!' Mason laughed at his sister's cross expression. He made at face at Olivia before walking away.

---

'Mason, honey, what are you doing today?' Karen asked Mason. Karen was Mason and Olivia's stepmother, however she was the only mother figure in their lives.

'I'm going to the batting cages with some of my friends from school.' Mason answered while pouring himself a glass of water.

'What about you Olivia?'

'I've got ballet class in twenty minutes then I'm going shopping later on this afternoon. And then Mason and I have both got drama class.' Olivia was running around trying to find her leotard and ballet shoes.

'I'm heading to Grace's office. Do you want me to give you both a lift down?' Karen asked. What was the point on them walking if she was driving by both places?

'Yes please!' Olivia was relieved to be getting a lift. She would probably have to run if she didn't. 'Karen, you need to go in and pay the ballet fees to the teacher and pay the acting class fees tonight as well.' Olivia was better at organising everything than either Karen or Stan were.

'Okay, I'll write a check while I'm there.'

---

At the ballet studio, Karen and Olivia were talking to the teacher. There were a few people new to the class were stretching nearby.

'Wow, that girl is the double of her mum!' The dancer whispered to her friend. She didn't know Karen was Olivia's stepmother.

---

Later that evening at acting class, Karen was again paying term fees to the teacher.

'Don't they all look alike?' a new student said to somebody that knew Olivia and Mason.

'That's their stepmum.' The older student informed the newcomer.

'Really?' the new student didn't believe it.

---

Looking at the family portrait that hangs in the Walker penthouse, you would think they are the perfect happy family. In some ways they are. But all families have secrets. All families have lies.

Stan lies to his children every day

Karen lies to everybody she knows.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. I know it's a bit short but bear with me! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! And could people please not hint at the ending of Will and Grace. It's going to be September/October before us folks in the UK see it and we don't want to be spoiled! Sorry! Had my rant! Enjoy!**

In the Walker household, Mason and Olivia were rushing round trying to get ready for a play rehearsal.

'Miss Olivia, don't forget to take your script with you.' A Hispanic woman told her employer's children.

'Thank you Rosie!' Olivia said while hugging her stepmother's maid. Olivia didn't know that Rosario was hiding something from her and her brother. Rosie had been with the family for nearly as long as Olivia could remember. She was practically a member of the family. Olivia could almost remember the day that Rosario had moved into the Walker penthouse. It was not so long after Karen had moved in. Olivia and Mason had only been about three years old at the time. Karen and Rosario had always had a close bond; strangely close for Rosario being Karen's maid. It was almost as if they had already known each other well before Rosie came to work for them.

'Karen, somebody at rehearsals yesterday said that Olivia and I were the double of you. Ain't that weird?' Mason told Karen as she walked into the room. At this point Olivia noticed Rosie giving Karen an evil look.

'Yeah that is weird.' Karen laughed, acknowledging Rosie's expression.

---

Olivia and Mason were walking towards the little theatre in which they would be performing their play.

'Did you notice Rosario's face when you said to Karen about us looking like her?' Olivia asked her brother. Rosie's reaction confused her.

'Yeah, it was weird It was as if Rosie knew something that we didn't. But what could she be hiding?' Mason was just as confused as Olivia.

'No idea.' Olivia laughed as she said this.

---

It was nearly half past nine on the Saturday night. Olivia and Mason hadn't returned from play rehearsal. Karen was sitting down, worried sick. It wasn't like them to stay out late, or for them not to phone anybody.

'Lady, stop biting your nails. It's disgusting.' Rosario told her boss off.

'Where are they? They shouldn't be wandering about in the city. Not at this time of night.' Karen was extremely worried. Just as she said this, Olivia and Mason walked in. 'Where the hell have you two been!' Karen pretended to be angry even though she was really relived.

'We went ice skating with some of the other people in the play.' Mason was confused. Why was Karen so angry?

'You should have called somebody!' Karen tried to keep up the angry act.

'We called Dad. He said we could go but we would have to walk back home ourselves because he would be busy all day.' Olivia was also baffled.

'Are you lying? I don't believe that your dad would let you walk home by yourselves. Not when it's dark outside.'

'Karen, we're not lying.' Stan walked into the room as Mason said this. 'Dad, didn't you tell us to walk home by ourselves?'

'Yeah I did. Why?' Stan asked.

'Kids, would you go away while I yell your father.' Karen tried to keep a straight face while she said this. Olivia and Mason did exactly as Karen said. 'You let them walk through New York City at night by themselves. They're only fourteen for goodness sake!'

'Calm down, they're responsible enough! I think I know them well enough.' Stan laughed at his wife state of anger.

'That's not the point! What if someone was to take them from the street? What would you do then?' Karen asked sarcastically.

'Don't' be so ridiculous. They need to have independence some day.' Stan laughed, while leaving the room.

'Can you believe him? How can he justify letting them wander the streets at this time of night and in this city? I am not at all comfortable with this!' Karen's blood was boiling.

'We'll if you're not happy with it, put your foot down!' Rosario told her boss. Neither Rosario nor Karen had noticed Olivia sitting at the top of the stairs where she would be able to hear everything said. 'They're your children.'

Karen started to look around the room in a panic. 'Stepchildren! They're my stepchildren!' Rosario pulled a face as if to say 'I don't believe you.' Olivia saw her make this face, and she knew something wasn't right. But what exactly was wrong?

**A/N: I know its kinda short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chap longer! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Special thanks to Linds who help me on this chap! You're great hun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's the next chap! Enjoy!**

'What's up with you?' Mason asked Olivia, noticing her confused expression.

'Karen's and Rosario are definitely hiding something, but I don't know what.' Olivia said, clearly trying to put two and two together and come out with four.

'Okay then. Whatever you say.' Mason had no idea what Olivia was talking about.

---

A few days later, Olivia and Mason were in Stan's office trying to find some old photos for a project they were doing.

'Here's one that might be good. No, maybe not.' Olivia tossed the photo aside after taking a second look at it.

'Liv, we've been through all of the pictures here. There's got to be something somewhere.' Mason was fed up of looking through old photographs.

'Wait a minute, Dad used to keep photos of us when were we babies in his filing cabinet. Maybe there's something in there.' Olivia suddenly remembered.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to go through Dad's stuff?' Mason questioned.

'Come on, what exactly are we going to find except old things we've seen a hundred times before?' Olivia laughed off her brother's nervousness. Olivia went over to the filing cabinet. 'Let's see, what's in here? Bank account details, I'll look at them later. No, no, no, no, that's not it.' Olivia said while flicking through everything in the drawer.' Olivia and Mason stuff, here we go. Nope, nope. What the hell's this?' Olivia stopped flicking through suddenly.

'What is it?' Mason asked.

'This folder says adoption files. And it's in with all of our stuff, like our old report cards. Oh my god' A million different scenarios were running through Olivia's head.

'Come on, Liv. It probably is nothing. Don't get worked up. Where are you going?' Mason noticed Olivia heading for the door.

'I'm going to get somebody to explain everything in this to me.'

'Don't be so stupid. Where are you going?' Mason tried to stop her.

'Who do you know who'll be able to spell everything out?' Olivia knew that he knew where she was going.

'Oh dear god.' Mason said to himself while following Olivia out of the door.

---

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Mason questioned yet again when they had reached their destination.

'Look, I'll not be able to relax until I find out either way what this is' Olivia said while knocking on the door.

'Come in!' a voice shouted from the other side. 'Hey Olivia! Hey Mason! What are you kids doing here?'

'Hey Will. We need you to look at something for us and then explain what it really means.' Olivia began.

'Okay… what is it?' Will sounded slightly confused.

'I'm not sure exactly. We found this in Dad's filing cabinet. It says 'Adoption Files' on it.' Olivia explained.

'Have you looked at it?' Will had never seen these documents before.

'No, we're too scared to.' Mason added.

'Okay, let me take a look at them.' Will studied the documents carefully for well over ten minutes while Mason and Olivia sat waiting nervously. 'I'm really sorry to tell you guys but your Dad must have adopted you. See this paper here, this paper means that your birth mother signed you over to the adoption agency that your Dad used.'

'Oh my god.' was all Olivia could say.

'Erm, do you know what our birth mother's name is?' Mason asked the question that he knew Olivia wanted to ask.

'It says here her name is Karen Delaney.'

---

Later that evening, Will was sitting at home on his laptop.

'Hey sweetie, whatcha doing?' Will's roommate Grace returned from work.

'Hey! I'm trying to trace somebody.' Will said without removing his eyes from the computer screen

'Oooh, that sounds interesting and sneaky.Who are tracing somebody for?' Grace was intrigued.

'Erm…' Will didn't want to say Olivia and Mason. 'A client.'

'Wow. Who are you looking for?'

'A woman named Karen Delaney.' Will told Grace. He was confused when Grace started laughing. 'What? What's so funny?'

'Why are you wasting you're time on the internet trying to find somebody you know?' Grace said while still laughing.

'Excuse me? I don't know a Karen Delaney. I only know our Karen. The high-pitched socialite that does no work for you.' Will explained.

'Walker's Karen's married name. Delaney is her maiden name.' Grace informed Will.

'Could you say that again?' Will was hoping he was hearing things.

'Karen Walker is Karen Delaney.' Grace was still laughing

'Oh my god.' Will blurted out. 'I have to go and meet with a client urgently.' Will made a quick exit.

'Will, what's going on? Will!' Grace tried to get him to come back into the apartment. 'What the hell?' She muttered to herself.

**A/N: There's chap 3! In case you hadn't noticed I know absolutely nothing about adoption! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Linds!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! And stanleywalkersbitch, I didn't have it already written on my computer!**

Will couldn't believe what he'd just found out. Karen was really Olivia and Mason's real mother. Will dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

'Hey Karen, it's Will.' Will was nervous about this phone call.

'What do you want Wilma?' Karen was sitting in her penthouse watching a Friends rerun.

'I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at my office tomorrow?'

'Fine, what time?' Karen sounded annoyed.

'First thing. It's going to be a long meeting.' Will warned her.

'Whatever Wilma!' Karen hung up her phone, giving Will all night to figure out what to say.

---

'Yo!' Jack shouted as he entered Will and Grace's apartment.

'Hey Jack. Do you know what's up between Karen and Will?' Grace asked, still as confused as she was earlier.

'No, why?'

'Because Will was trying to trace a Karen Delaney and When I told him that Karen Delaney was Karen Walker, he freaked out and left. He said he had to meet a client urgently. I don't know what's wrong. Do you have any idea?'

'No! Do you?' Jack asked with exaggerated shock.

'No.' Grace replied with sarcasm.

---

Will returned home an hour later. He had only been walking around.

'Hey, what the hell was with you earlier?' Grace asked as soon as he entered. Jack was standing in the kitchen.

'Look, I had a phone call to make. I can't tell you anything except it's big.' Will said.

'Well, what's going on? I mean you just walked out. What's going on with Karen?' Grace's head was filled with questions.

'Just drop it!' Will said while retreating to his bedroom.

'Wow, whatever it is, it's huge!' Jack pointed out.

'Yeah, no kidding.' Grace added.

---

The next morning, Will woke up sharply. He was not looking forward to today. How do you say to somebody 'By the way, are your stepkids really your kids?'

'Are you still not going to tell me what's going on?' Will was greeted by Grace sitting at the dining table.

'Look, I can't tell you just now. But I promise you'll find out soon.' Will said in a hurry. He'd just realised he was due to meet Karen in less than an hour.

'I better find out soon.' Grace warned him.

---

Once Will had rushed around at home trying to get ready, he sat in his office, awaiting Karen's arrival.

'Right, I'm here. What do you want Wilma?' Karen's high-pitched voice awoke Will from his daze.

'Karen, hi! I'm going to ask you sit down because this could take a while.' Karen did as Will told her. 'First of all, what's your maiden name?' Will wanted to make sure Grace was right.

'Delaney, why?' Karen was slightly annoyed by his question.

'Just wondering.' Will lied. ' Do you remember doing anything important about fourteen or fifteen years ago?'

Karen cleared her throat before answering. 'No, why?' Karen lied through her teeth.

'Are you sure? Think really hard.' Will pressured her.

'No, all right. I don't know anything!' Karen snapped. The pressure was getting to her.

'If you say you didn't do anything, you didn't do anything. But would you take a look at these for me please?' Will handed Karen the adoption file. Karen slowly looked through the file. She was now certain of what Will and called her down here for. Will watched as she flicked nervously through the files. Karen stopped when she found a sonogram picture. She instantly started crying.

'What is it, Karen?' Will asked quietly.

'I've kept a copy of this in my purse for years.' Karen said through heavy sobs.

'What is it?' Will asked again. He didn't know what it was she was holding in her hand.

'It's my first sonogram. See, that's Mason and that's Olivia.' Karen showed Will. Karen could still remember which twin was which, even though they were only foetuses at this point. Mother's instinct, Will figured. 'How did you find out about all this stuff?' Karen was still sobbing.

'Olivia and Mason found it and asked me to explain it all to them.' Will knew there was no use lying to Karen.

'Do they know?' Karen asked.

'Not exactly. They don't know that you are, you know.' Will answered. 'Why did you give them up?' Will knew he was treading on broken glass.

'I didn't want to. My mother made me. I was only seventeen when I got pregnant. I was going to get a job and try to support myself and my babies. But my mum told me that I had to get rid of them. She had me booked in for an abortion and everything. I told her I could kill them and that if she made me I would kill myself. She told me that if I didn't have an abortion I would have to give them up for adoption.' Will couldn't believe the side of Karen he was seeing; the side that she'd kept hidden from everybody. 'So I reluctantly agreed. I really didn't want to because I knew I would see them for five minutes before they were taken away from me then I would never see them again. I wanted to see my children grow up; even if I was only really I kid myself. Then when I had the twins, I only got to see them for half an hour if I'm lucky then they were taken away from me. I signed the papers and I wrote a note telling who ever got them to make sure they were happy. I also asked them if they would name them Olivia and Mason after my brother and sister. They died when we were kids. There was a fire. They just couldn't make it out in time. After I had the twins, I moved out of my mum's house. I couldn't stand to be around her. I travelled around and then three years later I met Stanley. We really hit it off and then one day he asked me to meet his kids. As soon as I saw them I knew they were my babies. I knew right away. There were my babies sitting right in front of me. My babies who I though I'd never see again. I had been given the chance to watch them grow up.' Karen broke into uncontrollable sobs. 'It was the biggest regret of my life letting my mother tell me to give them up. I should have stood up to her. But I didn't.'

'It's okay. We all make mistakes.' Will said while hugging a hysterical Karen. 'Does Stan know who you really are?'

'No, I didn't have the guts to tell him. He didn't even have the guts to tell the kids they were adopted in the first place.'

'You know what I think. I think you should tell Olivia and Mason. They deserve to know. And also tell Stan. And you have to tell Grace and Jack before I kill them for bugging me!' Will tried to lighten the mood a little with a joke.

'I know I should, but I'm scared. What if I lose them for good?'

**A/N: There's chapter 4! Hope you like Thanks to everyone who reviewed or is about to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chap 5! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the very long wait. My cousin's wedding and studying for the exams I have just kinda got in my way. Sorry!**

Olivia and Mason hadn't stopped thinking about the fact they were adopted. How could Stan have lied to them all that time? All their lives they had been living a lie. They hadn't told anybody what had been revealed the previous day. Trying to get their minds off the whole thing, Olivia and Mason hadn't cancelled an arrangement to have a few friends over to watch a few films, as much as they didn't want to.

Olivia was in the video store with three male friends, one of whom was Elliot McFarland. Elliot was more like family than a friend. He was Karen's best friend Jack's son. Olivia had been busy searching through the comedy section before she noticed that the three boys were nowhere to be seen.

'Guys, where are you? Elliot?' Olivia called while looking around.

'Liv, I'm over here!' Elliot shouted from the science fiction section.

'Where are the others?' Olivia innocently asked.

'I'm not sure exactly, but I think I have an idea.' Elliot was basing his guess around what most teenage boys really wanted to look at in a video store.

'Well, can you find them? I think that's somebody returning a copy of The Wedding Date. I've been wanting to see that film for ages.' Olivia said distractedly.

'So we have to watch a chick flick? They suck!' Elliot questioned.

'Hey if I have to watch all of your action shit, you guys can deal with one romance comedy!' Olivia said while Elliot walked away in the direction he thought their friends would be.

---

A few minutes later, Olivia had managed to get a copy of the film and was now looking for her other friends.

'Where are you guys now?' Olivia shouted, annoyed.

'Erm, we're in the adult section.' One of the boys shouted.

'If you guys think I'm gonna let you watch a porno movie, you've got another thing coming!' Olivia said while making her way over to the adult section.

'Olivia who does that look like?' Elliot asked, puzzled.

'What are you holding?' Olivia sounded disgusted.

'Next To Godliness. I just can't figure out who this looks like.'

Olivia took one look at the video cover. 'Oh my god, that's Karen!' Olivia shouted a little too loudly.

'Karen? As in Karen Walker?' Elliot was just as horrified as Olivia.

'As in your stepmum?' One of the other boys asked.

'Erm, yeah.' Olivia answered.

'Your stepmother's a porn star!' The other boy that was with them shouted extremely loudly, before shutting up when he noticed the stern look on Olivia and Elliot's faces.

'Wait a minute, the name on this says Karen Delaney; it can't be the Karen we know.' Elliot obliviously said.

'What did you say?' Olivia said sounding tremendously serious.

'The woman in this film is called Karen Delaney, not Walker.' Elliot repeated.

'Oh my god!' Olivia yelled. The colour drained from her face before she ran out of the video store.

'What the hell?' Elliot said to himself.

'You know, come to think of it,' one of boys said while taking another look at the tape, 'Olivia looks a hell of a lot like the woman in that film.'

---

Olivia had walked directly to Grace's office, where she knew Karen wouldn't be.

'Hey Olivia! What you doing here?' Grace said cheerily as she noticed Olivia walking through the door.

'Grace, what's Karen's maiden name?' Olivia went straight to the point.

'Delaney, why?' Grace said, baffled by why Olivia would be asking this

'Oh dear.' Olivia said whilst making as sudden an exit as her entrance.

'Okay, that was weird.' Grace muttered to herself

'What was?' Will emerged from the service elevator.

'Olivia. She just came in here asking what Karen's maiden name was, said 'oh dear' and then left.' Grace tried to make sense of what had just happened.

'Oh dear' Will said before leaving the office.

'Okay, _that _was weird!' Grace shouted.

'What was?' This time Jack entered via the service elevator.

'Not you too!' Grace yelled.

'Okay.' Jack knew not to annoy Grace when she was in this mood.

---

'Mason! Mason. Where are you?' Olivia was hurrying through the penthouse.

'What? What have I done?' Mason said in a slightly panicked tone.

'Karen is our mum!' Olivia statement was short and sweet.

'Huh? What the hell have you been smoking at the video store? And where are the guys? You didn't smoke them, did you?' Mason said sarcastically.

'Karen is our birth mother.' Olivia said.

'Liv, you're not making any sense.' Mason said, just as Elliot and the other two boys returned from the weirdest of trips to the video store.

'Will said our birth mother's name was Karen Delaney, right?' Olivia said.

'Yeah, but what does Karen have to do with it?' Mason's naivety baffled Olivia sometimes.

'Karen's maiden name is Delaney.'

'No it's not! It's Popeil!' Mason attempted to correct his sister.

'No it's not! It's Delaney.' Olivia maintained. Mason noticed she was dialling a number on the telephone.

'Grace Adler Designs.' The cheesy opener filled the silent room over the speakerphone

'Oh, hi Jack. Is Grace there?'

'Yeah. Two seconds.' Jack started whispering. 'Grace, it's Olivia!'

'Maybe she's phoned to explain what the hell was going on earlier.' Grace and Jack sat for a few seconds thinking, forgetting that Olivia was waiting on the other end of the telephone line.

'Hello!' Olivia said sarcastically. She had heard everything that they had just said. All eyes were on her and the telephone in the penthouse.

'Hi, Olivia what's up?' Grace casually asked.

'Grace, would you please tell Mason what Karen's maiden name is.' Olivia sarcastically said.

Grace looked at Jack before answering her. 'Delaney.'

'Oh my god, Karen's our birth mother!' Mason blurted out, forgetting that Grace and Jack could hear him. In Grace's office, Jack and Grace sat with their mouths wide open.

'Erm, what did he say?' Jack said. Before he knew it Olivia had hung up the phone.

'Okay, of all the weird things that have happened today, that is by far the weirdest.' Grace stated, with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

'Wow, Karen's a mother.' Jack stated. In the last few minutes, everything he thought he knew about his best friend had been blown to pieces.

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! I will try to update sooner!** **Exams kinda get in the way though sigh .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Grace and Jack were sitting in Grace's office thinking about everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Both sat in total silence until it was broken by somebody walking in the door.

'Hi kiddies.' Karen walked in the door, oblivious to what Jack and Grace had just found out.

Grace and Jack looked at each other nervously. 'Um, Karen, Hi! You're, um, here early.'

'Yeah, Olivia and Mason have some of their friends over.' Jack, of course, already knew this. 'Fourteen year olds are annoying. Except Olivia and Mason. I like them.'

'You don't say. OW!' Jack accidentally said aloud before Grace kicked him under the table.

'What?' Karen asked. She hadn't noticed their nervous expressions as she had been trying to find something in the desk.

'Nothing.' Jack covered up his blunder.

'Okay.' Karen looked up from her desk for the first time. 'Whoa, what's up with you two? You both look like you've seen ghosts or something'

'No, we're fine.' Grace answered. She was struggling to keep what she and Jack had found out a secret.

'Okay, if you say so. Oh crap! I forgot to pick up Olivia's ballet shoes and the shop shuts early today. Grace, do you mind if I go and get them?' Karen asked. Jack noticed for the first time how motherly Karen really was.

'Sure, go ahead.' Grace answered.

'I'll be back soon.' Karen said while leaving the office. After she left, Grace let out a sigh of relief.

'To be honest I'm glad she's gone. I don't think I would have been able to hold that in for much longer.' Grace said.

'Me too.' Jack replied. 'Hey, if it has been this hard for us to keep a secret for a few minutes, then how hard has it been for Karen to keep a secret for fourteen years?'

---

At the Walker penthouse, Mason was still in shock over what Olivia had told him.

'I can't believe Karen's our mother.' Mason numbly said.

'I know. It's shocking.' Olivia replied. Neither of them seemed to register that somebody had knocked on the door.

'I'll get that, shall I?' Elliot asked. When he got no reply he went to answer the door. 'Oh hey Will.'

'Hi Elliot. Are Olivia and Mason around?' Will asked quickly.

'Um, yeah. But I wouldn't expect much of a reply from them… they didn't even acknowledge that somebody had knocked the door.' Elliot answered, making sure not to let slip anything that had happened in the last few minutes.

'Oh this is chaos. Karen you are gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.' Will said to himself.

'Oh so you know then.' Elliot asked. Will ignored what Elliot said and went to find Olivia and Mason.

'Um, guys. Are you okay?' Will said to Olivia and Mason.

'How did you find out?' Mason asked Olivia.

'Oh, that. This is going to be fun. Um, let's just say that Karen was an actress in a film a long time ago. A film which you only find in video stores.' Olivia tried to make the other half of Karen's secret past less horrifying. Will looked at one of the boys who was sitting on a couch. He was quite obviously tried to stop himself laughing.

'you think this is funny?' Will quietly asked.

'Yeah kinda! Olivia and Mason's stepm- erm, mum, erm what should I call her?' the boy asked Elliot.

'I'm sure Karen will be fine.' Elliot answered knowing what his friend was about to say.

'Well, Karen's a porn star.' The boy giggled.

'What?' Will and Mason asked simultaneously while the boy tried to dig the movie out of the plastic bag.

'Thanks, asshole! Did you take that out of the video store?' Olivia asked, noticing that Will was studying the cover.

'Hey do you think I could use this to distract Grace and Jack? You know that they're going to be dying to know what's going and they don't need to know yet.' Will asked the boy.

'Um, okay.' The boy answered.

'What are you guys going to do? Are you going to confront Karen or are you going to yet her tell you when she's ready?' Will wanted to be prepared to sort out the mess that would surely be left once everything was out in the open. 'What about Stan?'

'I don't know what's going to happen.' Mason answered.

'We need to get our heads around this.' Olivia added.

Will looked at both of the kids. 'How did I not how alike they were to Karen before?' Will thought to himself.

---

Later that evening, Will was at home making dinner. Grace and Jack entered, deep in conversation.

'Hey guys.' Will tried to get their attention. 'I've got something to tell you!'

'No need.' Jack said. 'We already know.'

'What do you already know?' Will wondered

'We already know that Karen is really Olivia and Mason's mother, not step.' Grace answered.

'You should also know that Stan adopted Liv and Mason. How huge is that?' Will told what he though of it, rather than asking them how they found out.

'I know! I mean Karen having a kid that we would never know is huge enough. But we've all known Olivia and Mason since they were three, and we've known Karen since then as well.' Jack said.

Grace looked at a photo that was sitting on the coffee table. It was of her, Will, Jack, Elliot, Karen, Olivia and Mason. 'How did we miss how alike they were? I mean look at this photo' Grace showed it to Will and Jack. 'Olivia is the double of Karen and we never realised. Mason looks the same as Olivia but with blue eyes. It was staring us right in the face. How did we miss it?'

'I guess we believe what we've always been told.' Will said.

'How did we miss that there was more to Karen than what she lets us see?' Jack asked.

**A/N: I will try to update this soon(er). Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Linds, I've updated my fic, so get a move on and update soon too! You know I want to know what happens. Well, I already know but you get what I mean! Lol, just joking! But do update soon please! Enjoy:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chap 7. I'm not sure how much longer this fic is going to be. This maybe the last plus an epilogue. Anyway, enjoy!**

Olivia and Mason were sitting in silence in the Walker penthouse. Will had left, as had their friends. Popcorn that Mason had been digging out while the others were at the video store lay on the table, unopened; uneaten. Olivia and Mason could hear the minute hand of the wall clock move: a horrible reminder of their confusion. Olivia stood up and headed over to the fridge where she grabbed a bottle of fizzy water. Mason wondered why she had gotten fizzy water when she hated it.

'I thought you hated fizzy water.' Mason stated.

Olivia blanked him and continued with what she was doing. She found a shot glass, and a quarter of a lime and proceeded to take a shot of fizzy water. Her disgust in the whole process was made clear by her wincing afterwards.

'You know, you look like Karen when you do that.' Mason stated. He didn't just say that to remind Olivia that Karen was really her mother, as well as his. He would have made the same comment in any circumstances.

'Don't start with all that biology/ DNA/ mother-child similarities crap. I'm not in the mood.' Olivia said while still trying to clear the taste of fizzy water and lime from her mouth. Just then Karen and Stan entered the penthouse, arguing.

'Are you still on that?' Stan said, referring to him letting Olivia and Mason walk home from ice-skating themselves through the city at night.

'You heard the news in the car. A couple of kids were kidnapped in the city. That could have easily been Olivia and Mason.' Karen said, close to yelling at Stan.

'Let it go already. Why do you care so much about what it let my kids do? It's not as if you're their mother!' Stan laughed at what he'd just said. He didn't realise the irony.

'Oh, but she is.' Mason said quietly. The comment was only heard by Olivia, who simply looked at him.

'I care because,' Karen had to take a few seconds to think up a good lie. 'I care because they are… your kids…' Karen struggled to say that. 'and I care about them and I don't want to anything bad to happen to them.'

'Karen, why don't you just tell the truth?' Olivia stood up from the couch.

'Tell the truth about what?' Stan asked both Karen and Olivia.

'And Dad, why don't you also tell the truth?' This time Mason stood up to join the confrontation.

'About what?' Stan acted as if he didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.

'You're not our real dad, are you?' Olivia asked.

'What? Of course I am!' Stan acted offended.

'No you're not. We know you adopted us when we were babies.' Mason corrected Stan.

'And we know that you're not our _step_mother.' Olivia said while looking at Karen.

'We know you're really our birth mother and that you gave us up for adoption when we were born.' Mason added.

'I know you know.' Karen said. She knew there was no use trying to counter their point.

'Excuse me?' Stan asked. 'You're the birth mother of my kids?'

'Yes, I am.' Karen plainly answered.

'How could you not tell me this?' Stan asked offended by how little he actually knew.

'Dad, how could you not figure it out?' Olivia said whilst moving to stand beside Karen. Stan looked at his wife and then at his daughter. There she was: Karen's double. Just then Rosario returned from running an errand.

'Hola. Mr Stan I couldn't get the whisky you wanted for your meeting so I got another kind. I hope it's okay. What's going on here?' Rosario sensed the tension in the room.

'Rosario, did you know about this?' Stan asked the maid. He thought she might know something.

'Um, about what?' Rosario asked nervously.

'That Karen is really my children's birth mother.' Stan said in a powerful tone.

Rosario took looked at Karen who was nodding before answering. She knew that this would probably end up getting her fired. 'Um, yes I did.' Rosario braced herself for the reaction that was sure to come.

'How could you lie to me? How could either of you lie to me?' Stan yelled, while pointing to both Karen and Rosario.

'Dad, how could you lie to us for fourteen years?' Mason asked.

'Yeah, dad. You're not innocent in all of this. You lied to us since the day we were, well, in your care.' Olivia didn't want to use the phrase 'since the day we were born' since she knew that wasn't appropriate anymore.

'Why didn't you tell us we were adopted? We could have handled it. Or was it that you couldn't handle it?' Mason stated.

'You've always been proud to show off your perfect kids. Could you not handle the fact that we weren't _your_ perfect kids and that we were somebody else's?' Olivia and Mason were letting their dad hear some home truths.

'And Karen, we understand why you felt you had to hide that from us. But one thing I have to ask. Why did you give us up?' Mason needed to know the truth.

'I want you two to know I didn't want to.' Karen began her tearful explanation.

'Then why did you?' Olivia asked.

'My mother made me. I was only seventeen. I was only three years older than you guys are.' Karen said.

'So you were some slut that got knocked up? Huh, can you give me a second?' Stan got angry before Karen had had a chance to tell the whole story. Stan headed for the phone. 'Hello, Will? Yeah, I need to draw up some divorce papers. Because my wife's a slut who got herself pregnant when she was a teenager. Goodbye.' With that, Stan hung up the phone.

---

At Will and Grace's apartment, Will had just got off the phone.

'What was that?' Jack asked. He was still there.

'Um, that was Stan. He said he needs me to draw up divorce papers. I think he knows.' Will said worriedly.

'Haul ass.' Jack said in a nervous tone, before he, Will and Grace headed over to the penthouse.

---

'Wait a minute. What?' Olivia asked, referring to what Stan had said in the phone call.

'What the hell is that about?' Mason asked, just as confused as Olivia.

'Mr Stan, are you crazy?' Rosario said, jumping to Karen's defence.

'No. I'm not. My reputation can't afford to be seen with that slut.' Stan said sternly.

'Now might not be the time to mention that we know about the other thing.' Mason whispered to his sister.

'What kind of woman gets herself knocked up at seventeen?' Stan asked, disgust clear in his voice.

'What kind of husband abandons his wife before she has even told the whole story?' Nobody had heard the door opening and Will, Grace and Jack entering.

'Yeah Stan, what the hell's that all about?' Grace asked Stan in reference to Jack's earlier comment.

'You okay, Karen?' Will asked. Karen nodded in reply.

'Why don't you let her tell the whole story before you start accusing her of things and ordering divorce papers?' Jack said.

'Karen, tell us what happened. Please?' Olivia said, close to tears.

'I was seventeen. I could barely look after myself, and the only person who could possibly have helped, wanted me to have an abortion. Do you have any idea what it's like to be told by your mother, that your only options are to either kill your own flesh and blood, or to give them away? And Mason, Olivia, I loved you so much, even then when everything was so hard. I knew, as much as wanted to keep you with me, I had to pull through, because I needed you both to have a good life, even if it didn't have me in it.' She didn't want to look away from her children, but she knew that if she wanted to save her marriage she'd have to talk to Stanley now. 'Stanley, I know I lied to you, and I know that that hurt you, but you have to believe me that I never meant for it to be this way. You remember when we first met? Honey you made me the happiest I had been in a very long time, and I loved you then, even before you brought me home to meet your kids. I didn't marry you just to be with them, I married you because I wanted us to be a family, because I finally got back everything I'd ever wanted. My boyfriend left me when he found out I was pregnant, please don't do the same 14 years later.' Karen hadn't yet noticed but everybody in the room was crying. Both Olivia and Mason were shaking with nerves. They were currently facing the possibility that not only had their whole family relationship had been turned around, but that it might be destroyed completely.

There was a long silence. Nobody knew what to do or say next. Not Karen. Not Olivia. Not Mason. Not Stan. The four people at the centre of the dilemma had not a clue.

Olivia was the one to break the silence. 'What happens from here?'

**A/N: This will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chap. Big, huge, gigantic, massive (add any words that mean big here) thanks to Lindsey who wrote Karen's speech for me because I was struggling! You're great hunny! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Enjoy! **


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue!**

It had been three months since the truth came out. Things were rocky at first but they were getting easier as time passed.

It was weird how many things had changed in light of what had been revealed. One permission forms the emergency contact was now 'Karen Walker- Mother' rather than 'Karen Walker- Stepmother'. Stan listened to what Karen had to say about letting Olivia and Mason do things now. Rosario had even kept her job. Stan had understood that she had only done as Karen had told her.

---

Olivia and Mason were still attending their acting class. They'd landed the main roles in the next production; ironically as kids who were dealing with the fact that they were adopted.

'Hey, Liv. How are we getting home tonight?' Mason asked his sister.

'Um, Mum's picking us up on her way home from Will and Grace's.'

---

At Olivia's new ballet class, it was fee-paying time again.

'Liv, honey. I'll pick you up in two and a half hours.' Karen said to her daughter.

'Yeah, bye Mum.' Olivia replied.

'Wow, that girl is the double of her mum.' One of the dancers pointed out.

'Ain't she! I don't think I've ever seen two people look so alike.' Another dancer stated.

---

Another month later, it was the performance night of Olivia and Mason's play.

'Do you think we'll make them proud?' Olivia asked.

'Liv, we'll probably make Mum and Dad cry, let alone proud.' Mason said while hugging his sister to calm her nerves.

---

The performance was over and the rest of cast were taking their bows before Olivia and Mason were to bow separately from the rest.

'You ready?' Mason asked his sister, who was relieved that the performance had gone smoothly.

'Yeah. Let's go' Olivia said before Mason and Olivia began their walk to the front of the stage.

---

The after-show _party _was, well a bore, but in as full a swing as it could be.

'Excuse me, are you Olivia and Mason's parents?' Somebody approached Karen and Stan.

'Yes, we are.' Karen answered.

'You should be very proud of your kids. They were amazing tonight. And how proud you must be to have two beautiful kids.' The woman finished.

'Well, I've got my wife to thank for that.' Stan said.

'They're great kids and I couldn't be prouder of them.' Karen added. It was true. They had had to deal with a lot in the last few months, but they had bounced back. Just like she had had to.

**A/N: Wow, I'm finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I really enjoyed writing it. Now go review! And thanks to everyone who is going to review the last chapter and to Linds who already reviewed. x**


End file.
